El Comienzo
by SteamFox22
Summary: Una tarde, en el jardín del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego, compartiendo viejos recuerdos, ellos se dan cuenta de lo que siempre supieron. (Menciones Maiko - Kataang)


Algunos años habían pasado ya desde aquel día… El día en que la Guerra acabó, no sin antes dejar una cicatriz permanente en el abdomen de aquel chico y en corazón de la castaña que ahora lo observaba desde la distancia.

El morocho se encontraba sentado en el suelo, rodeando el pequeño estanque del jardín del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego, el cual ahora le pertenecía, jugando con sus dedos en el agua, mientras que dos pequeños patos tortuga se acercaban a él con tímida curiosidad.

Katara se encontraba contemplándolo, recordando ese día, el día en que él salvó su vida, al interponerse ante aquel rayo que iba dirigido hacia ella. Aunque los años hubieran pasado, ella podía revivir aquel incontrolable pánico que la había invadido aquella vez, al ver caer al suelo al muchacho.  
Por unos segundos, su piel se erizó y pudo recordar a la perfección aquel día, justo como si hubiera sucedido ayer… Pero los años habían pasado, ese día estaba muy lejano en su memoria. La Guerra había acabado. Él era ahora el Señor del Fuego. Las cosas habían cambiado… _**Él**_había cambiado…

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su rostro. Su serio, duro e impenetrable rostro. Era ilegible, quizás para el resto del mundo. Pero no para ella…

Desde siempre, incluso cuando enemigos, habían tenido una muy fuerte conexión. Eso había quedado claro el día que estuvieron prisioneros juntos en Ba Sing Sé. Ella había podido ver a través de él, justo como ahora.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el chico de aquel entonces, lleno de ira, rencor, angustia y confusión, sería hoy uno de sus mejores amigos?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando él la oyó emitir un breve sonido, provocado por una risa fugaz ante tal comprensión del revés del destino.

Él se volteó para verla y con una débil, melancólica sonrisa dijo:

-Katara… No te oí llegar... Sólo estaba…- Enmudeció, sólo para agrandar un poco más su sonrisa… -recordando viejas épocas.

Katara se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de oírlo atentamente, sonriendo ante la ternura que aquellos pequeños patos tortuga le provocaban.

-Solía venir muy a menudo con mi madre aquí a alimentar los patos tortuga… Era como nuestro lugar.

Katara ahora lo miraba. Miraba cómo su rostro se endurecía nuevamente, sin dejar ni rastro de la anterior sonrisa. Nuevamente, su rostro era impenetrable.

-La encontraremos, Zuko. Lo haremos. Estoy segura.

Él se volteó para devolverle la mirada. Esta vez, era una mirada dura, llena de determinación. Exactamente igual a la que antes, tantas veces, le había dedicado… Había madurado tanto, y sin embargo, seguía siendo efectivamente el mismo.

Esto hizo que Katara se sumergiera aún más en los restos de sus recuerdos juntos. Cuánto había llegado a querer a aquel muchacho…  
En un segundo, toda su vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos.  
Su vida en la Tribu del Agua, antes de que la Guerra comenzara, con su madre a su lado; el día que su padre tuvo que abandonarlos e irse a pelear, el día que ella y su hermano encontraron a Aang en el iceberg; el día que enfrentó al hombre que le arrebató a su madre…

No podía evitar sentir los restos de aquella ira que, incluso aún, después de todos estos años, seguía casi tan viva como el día en que aquello sucedió.

No quería pensar en eso… Era demasiado doloroso. Dejó de hacerlo. Y en cambio, pensó nuevamente en el chico que la había acompañado durante ese doloroso proceso, aquel que ahora la miraba con esos penetrantes ojos dorados. Pensó en ese día de nuevo. El día que su amistad comenzó.

Siguió recordando. Pensó en su relación con Aang. En las veces que se besaron. Ella habría podido jurar que estaban enamorados, que eso sería para siempre, pero sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma…

Recordó aquel último beso que ellos habían compartido en aquella terraza, al atardecer, cerrando toda herida y toda huella de la reciente finalizada Guerra.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que ellos se percataron de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era amor. Cariñó sí, admiración, respeto, compañía, incluso un lazo inquebrantable que los había unido durante todos esos años… Pero no amor.

Ella fue la primera en notarlo, y él fue el primero en decirlo en voz alta.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos; habían crecido y madurado juntos. Se miraron el uno al otro, se abrazaron. No fueron necesarias demasiado palabras. Todo estaba dicho en sus ojos.

Sonrió para sus adentros, quizás un poco triste. Sabía que había sido lo correcto. No estaba arrepentida de su decisión. Pero si alguien le hubiera dicho que su futuro no involucraba a Aang como su amado esposo; no lo hubiera creído. Aunque tampoco hubiera creído que Aang Y Toph terminarían siendo la feliz pareja que ahora eran.

No podía evitar seguir riendo al pensar lo curioso que el destino era.

Volvió en sí, para contemplar la misma escena que había abandonado al retirarse a aquel lugar tan profundo en su memoria.

Zuko seguía mirándola con su típica intensa mirada.

Katara se concentró en sus ojos. Su tan poco expresivo rostro, y sin embargo, sus tan intensos, penetrantes y demostrativos ojos; uno de ellos casi cubierto en su totalidad por esa cicatriz que ella misma una vez se había ofrecido a curar.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que admiraba su coraje, su habilidad en batalla, su fortaleza, su determinación. _Todo_ su ser.

_Ella_ lo admiraba, y sabía que _él_ sentía lo mismo por ella.

Y en ese momento, se percató de lo que siempre supo.

No sólo sentía por él un amor maternal, debido a su gran amistad. No sólo le consideraba su mejor amigo. _Ella lo amaba._

Y de pronto, todo tuvo sentido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega?

Todos estos años a su lado, la felicidad que le causaban sus visitas al Palacio, lo agradable de su compañía, e incluso, aunque no quisiera admitírselo a ella misma, lo feliz que se había sentido cuando él rompió con Mai.

Por supuesto que no le alegraba el sufrimiento que ambos habían experimentado. Pero sí le alegró el saber que ya no estarían juntos, el saber que ninguno de los dos debería esforzarse al máximo por tratar de entender al otro y fallar miserablemente en el intento.

Ellos creían haberse amado. Pero la verdad era que sólo habían amado el sentir resurgir su niñez y la simplicidad de aquellos tiempos. Era cuestión de tiempo antes que ambos admitieran que esos habían sido hermosos, maravillosos tiempos. Pero _pasados_ hermosos, maravillosos tiempos, que no regresarían, no importa que tan duro ambos lo desearan.

Mai había seguido con su vida. Había decidido recorrer el Reino Tierra, en busca de emoción. Se habían deseado lo mejor, y de vez en cuando, se escribían para saber un poco sobre la vida del otro. Ambos estaban bien, y sabían que siempre compartirían ese primer inocente romance.

La sorpresa de Katara debió haberse visto reflejada en su rostro, porque ahora él la miraba con un toque de curiosidad y preocupación.  
-Qué tienes, Katara?

Y al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, quizás por millonésima vez y por primera vez, al mismo tiempo; la hizo confirmar aún más lo aquello de lo que ya se había percatado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su rostro al suyo, lo tomó con sus manos y acarició aquella cicatriz, sosteniendo una sincera sonrisa.

Él la miraba perplejo ante tan repentina e inesperada muestra de afecto y ante tal cercanía, nunca antes compartida. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Recorría su mirada de un lado a otro, en busca de una respuesta.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban debido a la proximidad. La de él, un poco más agitada, debido al sobresalto que la escena le causaba.

Y ella, sin previo aviso, lo besó. Compartieron un beso firme, dulce, lleno de recuerdos. Ella pudo transmitirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento, sólo a través de ese beso.

Y él, no se resistió. Si bien, al principio, continuaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sin todavía poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo; poco a poco, fue cerrándolos, dejándose a sí mismo sumergirse en ese beso que lo era todo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, en busca de aire, se miraron el uno al otro, con una expresión repleta de cariño que dejaba ver el amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias. Una vez más, se besaron, y una vez más, aquel fuerte lazo, aquella fuerte conexión que los unía, fue visible.

Debieron haber imaginado que sus destinos estaban ligados de esta forma desde el día en que ambos, temieron terriblemente el perder la vida del otro, condenados a vivir sin su mejor amigo y mejor amiga, respectivamente, a su lado, cuando ese rayo salió disparado de la mano de Azula.

Ahora podían entenderlo. El pasado era irrelevante. A partir de ese momento, no iban a perder ni un segundo. Iban a estar juntos, como siempre debieron estarlo. Recuperarían esos años perdidos.

Se abrazaron y juntos miraron al estanque por el resto de aquella tarde.

_Ese era el comienzo. _

_El comienzo de una vida juntos._


End file.
